vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
A weapon is usually a type of harmful object in order to kill someone or physically and emotionally hurt a victim, which could result in their death. Below is a list of weapons in order to kill a particular species. Vampires Wooden Stake A wooden stake of any kind and type is harmful and also fatal to a vampire. From wooden pencils to tree branches, a wooden stake through the heart will permanently kill a vampire. Alaric and John both own a gun which shoots them presumably made by them as well, respectively. Logan Fell also owned a hand gun filled with wooden bullets. In order to heal the wound, the substance must first be removed to allow the Vampire to recuperate. It depends how old a vampire] is - the older, the faster the wound heals. It also depends on whether or not the vampire feeds on human blood, as well as how often they do. Therefore, a vampire that is older and feeds on human blood regularly would heal faster than a young vampire who rarely feeds on human blood. ---- Vervain Darts The darts contain a herb called vervain, which is almost deadly to vampires and can also weaken them to the point of death. Some of the Tomb vampires were killed or weakened by the darts in the house of Samantha Gibbons where the vampires compelled her to let them stay there and feed on her. Most of the darts were made by Alaric Saltzman and can be shot from the same gun that wood can. Elena also stabbed a dart into Stefan and Frederick. They are usually kept in a silver dart with a long point in order for the vampire to be hit with it. When hit, the vampire will instantly get a reaction to the herb that will weaken them. ---- Vervain Grenade The vervain bomb was designed again, by Alaric Saltzman. Elena used it when she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor. Elijah, an original vampire, arrived to claim Elena in order to break the curse. However, she pulled the vervain grenade out and threw it at him. Vervain burns vampires, and immediately following the throwing of the grenade, Elijah began to burn. The usage of a vervain grenade has not shown on a regular vampire, however, it can be assumed that using a vervain grenade on a vampire will affect the vampire more than it would affect an original vampire. ---- Device The device was created by Johnathan Gilbert and was later spelled by Emily Bennett in order for it to work. When activated, it lets off a high pitch frequency within a five block radius causing the vampires to become exposed so that guards would inject them with vervain, weakening them. The device nearly killed Damon and Stefan , however it did kill most of the tomb vampires when it went off, and Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna which ultimately caused him to take Anna's blood and kill himself in order for him to turn into a vampire as well. The weakened vampires were then kidnapped, dragged into a abandoned doctor's office, drenched with petrol, and set on fire, burning all of them alive beyond recognition. Werewolves Device The device also works on werewolves as well, even those who have yet to trigger their curse. Unknowingly, when the device was activated, it caused Richard Lockwood and his son, Tyler Lockwood to hear the noise. Richard was the first to go down, as it was seen that he passed out due to not being able to hear the noise, the deputies then injected vervain into him. Tyler was then affected while driving and home, the noises started to effect him, however they were more than five blocks away, hinting that werewolves have better hearing then vampires. He suddenly got a migraine and the pain was so unbearable he couldn't control the driving, and ultimately crashed into a wall. The Originals Dagger One way to kill an Original vampire, is to stab them in the heart, with a dagger coated in white oak ash wood. It is presumably lethal to them and will of course, kill them instantly. However, if you take the dagger out of the body, the once presumed dead vampire will be revived once again. It's not like a wooden stake, in which it kills the vampire and even if you take it out of the body, the vampire still stays dead however with the dagger, The Originals can come back to life, and die multiple times, so therefore there is no known way to actually fully kill one so it makes them basically invulnerable and immortal. The only revealed way to kill an Original is by a wooden stake, carved from the old white oak ash tree. The stake was presumably forged by the original father, Mikael. ---- White Oak Stake The only way to kill an original vampire permanently is to stab them through the heart using a stake that was carved from the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the originals, however unlike other stakes and daggers once this stake is used to kill an original it bursts into flames along with the Original's body, the only known stake was destroyed when it was used by Klaus to kill Mikael. It was revealed in the episode All My Children that a sapling grew of a white oak tree 300 years after the original family left. Therefore more could be made. ---- The Ultimate White Oak Stake After the losing and demolishing of all other white oak stakes, Alaric's vampire hating side hid his own left white oak stake in the Lockwood's secret cave. Then, after meeting Esther, she convinced him to sacrifice his ring in order to unite its recall power with the one remained withe oak stake Using her magic, so that the last white oak stake could not be destroyed or burnt after staking in original's heart, and Alaric after that became "the ultimate hunter". The ultimate stake was first used by the Dark Alaric,he used it to kill Klaus, but Bonnie saved him by moving him to Tyler's body. Then it was used by Jeremy as one of the five to kill Kol and his bloodline after Kol's attacked him and Elena, as a result Jeremy could completed his hunter mark. Then in the island of Silas, Elena gave the stake to Rebekah as a peace offer after Rebekah saved her. Soon thereafter, however, it was shown that Silas read Rebekah's mind and stole the stake after finding out its location. Silas then threaten Klaus with it to get him to bring him the cure. Klaus refused and Silas stab him with it. Humans Knives A knife, is usually a sharp steel object using for cutting mostly food, however it has been used to kill someone or to wound someone enough to send them a message. After got into the Gilbert House, she switched 's perfume that had vervain in it with a regular perfume. As a result, she was now able to be compelled. Unknown to or , Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach, nearing to the point of death. However, she got to hospital just in time. Elena also stabbed herself, to scare Elijah since he needed her for a curse in order to break it. ---- Bullets Bullets are normally shot from a from a hand gun or a rifle of some sort. It was shown that they have no effect on vampires or werewolves however, it can easily kill a human being with any supernatural powers. The overall most notable time this had happened, was when Jeremy was attempting to help to the grill in order to call someone, he however didn't hear Liz Forbes walk in with a hand gun, she attempted to shoot at Damon although, at the last minute he moved, and ultimately the bullet went straight into Jeremy's heart, killing him instantly. Illness and other medical factors can also harm/kill a human. ---- Cross Bow Crossbows 'are weapons commonly used by vampire hunters. They are quiet and accurate, being able to almost silenty catch a vampire offguard. Though not shown to be able to kill a vampire, a bolt fired from crossbow has been shown to hurt them and at the least, buy the hunter some time. Usage Crossbows have been used by a number of vampire hunters: 'Alaric Saltzman *Kept crossbows hidden with the rest of his vampire slaying weapons in the drawers of his apartment. Some of his crossbows were used by Mystic Falls students that Klaus had compelled during the 60's Decade Dance. *Brought a crossbow with him for protection when traveling with Elena to a werewolf pack's camp. Jeremy Gilbert *Trained and practiced with a crossbow prior to becoming a member of The Five. He'd shoot cans out in the woods with Tyler. *Shot the hybrid, Tony, in the back with a bolt, which gave him enough time to finish him off with a decapitation. *Once a member of The Five, he wielded a crossbow when he was preparing to kill that vampires that Klaus had forced making and was ready to use it on the Original, Kol, when he discovered that Kol had already killed these vampires. Elena Gilbert *Practiced using one when her and her friends were training with the white oak stakes in preparation for their attempt to kill an Original. *Shot Finn with a bolt, which only startled him, giving Matt enough time to stake the Original. *Fired a shot into Kol's leg when he was chasing her through her house. It only made him more upset as he pursued her. Galen Vaughn *Vaughn used his crossbow as a surprise attack from hidden locations. He shot Damon with an arrow before ambushing and capturing him. *He used his crossbow again when he tried to shoot Damon again from afar after Silas had awoken. Damon, who was walking with Rebekah, used her as a meat shield before Vaughn fired another arrow, which Damon caught before pursuing the hunter. Stefan Salvatore During vampire defense training with Elena. He shot a arrow at her so she could dodge it. Hybrids Vervain or Wolfsbane-Grenades Being half Vampire and half Werewolf Hybrids are still affected by vervain and wolfsbane. As the hybrids attempted to save their master Klaus, who was close to be killed by Damon, threw these grenades (who were invented by Alaric Saltzman) at them. It hurt them, so that they stayed away, but didn't kill them, as Mindy and Tony were still alive after that. The Five *The weapons of The Five bear a distinctive mark , that is very similar to Vegvísir, but distinct, as the Vegvísir has 8 arms, while the Hunter's mark has 6. The Sword of Alexander *The original five received swords from the dying witch bearing the symbol. *Together with the hunter's tattoo, the sword is the key to the map for the cure for Vampirism. *Rebekah burried Alexander's sword with his body, in the church they had chosen for their wedding, San Vittore. *Klaus excavated and found the sword in "The Killer". Connor Jordan *He has quite a number of weapons at his disposal. Most of his weapons are marked with the hunter's symbol. Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Human Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Hunters Category:The Originals Category:Werewolves Category:Witch Category:Powers Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox